disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rules
"Camp Rules" is the third episode of BUNK'D. Synopsis Emma and Zuri won’t stop fighting, so Lou sends them out in a canoe in the middle of the lake to work out their differences. Plot Emma is waiting for Zuri to get out of the bathroom to get ready. Emma said she's sure Zuri doesn't look bad, but she comes out with her hair messed up telling Emma she has to wait. Not wanting to wait longer, Emma plugs her air dryer to an outlit, but it causes a fire. Zuri comes out after smelling the fire just as Emma puts out the fire with the fire extinguisher, but got foam all over Zuri who said she needs another hour in the bathroom. Later Gladys gathered all the counselors and CITs showing the original camp rules created by the camp's owner, Jedediah Swearengen and that the CITs needs to give a camper a citation if they break a rule and that if they received three citations, they need to be punished. Emma comes into her cabin seeing Zuri hogging her mirror with pictures and order her to take them down since she's a CIT, but Zuri talks back by saying that Counselor in Training means Emma's not a counselor and continues to hog the mirror. Emma gives Zuri two citations for failure to respect communal space and back talking a CIT and Emma rips off Zuri pictures with Zuri taking out Emma's stuff as well as as taking her citation pad and Emma also touches Zuri's stuff. Lou comes in hearing their fighting and Zuri asked if she could switch cabins, but Lou said Woodchucks don't abandoned each other so she sends them out on a canoe so they will solve they're problem and that she'll pull them back if they pulled the rope and pushes them. Meanwhile Ravi was happy by the rules and wants to show Gladys his way of being a counselor that he puts on a uniform calling himself, "Rulebook Ravi". He asked Jorge to make his bed as its one of the rules, but Jorge refuses to make it and Ravi gives him a Citation. Ravi just pulled Jorge out of the lake after he didn't wait 30 minutes after eating and since he was late for kickball and this, he has 3 citations and needs to be punished. Xander noticed a bunch the campers working in the mess hall and Ravi said that they all received three citations. Jorge kindly gives Xander a bowl of chill, but he was still mad at Ravi and give him chill first and drops the bowl on his chill asking if Ravi wanted a knife, but Ravi said the chill is dangerous enough. Xander told them that enforces the rules isn't making Ravi popular and tells him to not focus on the small rules, but Ravi said it leads to big stuff. Xander pointed out that Jorge sucked out and Ravi pulls out an old boat that Jorge put in and everyone spits out the chill in disguse. Xander meets up with Lou near the lake wondering where Emma and Lou said that she and Zuri are working out their problems in a canoe, but Xander pointed out the rope was not there so they went to save the girls in a canoe with holes and gum to cover them. Meanwhile, Lou's canoe therapy didn't work out well and Emma pulls the rope to be pull back only to see that the rope wasn't tied to the dock that and Lou has the paddles. Emma said they should use their hands to head back to camp, but they didn't know where they were. With their canoe sinking, Xander and Lou decide to swim to Emma and Zuri but their legs were caught by a fishing net caught in a log and they shounted for help. Emma and Zuri heard them and they went to go help them. They found them Emma goes in the water with Zuri giving Emma's nail clippers to Emma to cut the fishing net. Emma goes underwater and cuts Lou and Xander free. Lou said her canoe therapy as Emma and Zuri worked together to free her and Xander. Zuri aplogized to Emma for hogging the bathroom and Emma forgives her as she said Zuri is becoming a woman and needs time for make up and the two sisters hug. Meanwhile, when Jorge comes into his cabin, Ravi jumps out noticing he has something under his shirt and sees that Jorge had stolen the camp rules. He angrily scolds Jorge for disobeying everything he said and stealing the rules. Ravi said he'll put it back and orders Jorge to stay in the cabin and states that he'll deal with his punishment when he returns. Gladys sees Ravi with the rules and accuses him of stealing them, but Jorge owns up telling her and Ravi that he stole the rules because he wanted to get the old Ravi back. Ravi takes the blame instead that he was focusing more on the rules he forgot the meaning of having fun and making friends. He apologizes to Jorge and the two friends made up. Gladys punished both of them by having them serve food, but they don't mind as they are in this together. Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany (absent) Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Gallery Camp_Rules_Promotional_Pictures10.jpg Camp_Rules_Promotional_Pictures11.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-31 at 9.24.06 PM.png Camp_Rules_Promotional_Pictures5.jpg Camp_Rules_Promotional_Pictures7.jpg Category:BUNK'D episodes